The Demons That Bind Us
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: It’s been 4 years since Sasuke left to get his revenge on Itachi.Upon his return he wonders why neither Sakura or Naruto are there to greet him.To his shock Sakura isn’t the same person and Naruto has been taken over by the Kyuubi.SasXSakXNar love triang
1. Chapter 1

_**Originally done by IEatChicken this is IEatChicken's story originally. and chapters 1-3 are by IEatChicken.**_

**The Demons That Bind Us**

Summary: It's been four years since Sasuke left to get his revenge on Itachi. Upon his return, he can't help but wonder why neither Sakura or Naruto are there to greet him. To his shock, Sakura isn't the same person anymore and Naruto has been taken over by the Nine-Tailed Fox and hasn't been seen by anyone in years except for a certain pink-haired kunochi who goes to his house almost every night. Can the Uchiha genius save either of his friends before it's too late? Or is it already? (NaruXSakuXSasu love triangle)

Hiya everyone! Okay, so…this is my first Naruto fic, so flame me all you want, just no hate flames, okay? So you know, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all about 17 now. I'm usually a NarutoXHinata person (did I spell that right?) but I couldn't get it to fit into this fic. Though since I have no idea where it's going, we might get lucky. We'll see.

Enjoy! And don't forget to read and review!

_IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken_

**Chapter One-Return to Konoha**

The sun was just about to set when a dark haired young man entered the village of Konoha. He paused and looked around. It was bigger than he remembered, but it still felt like the city he knew from all those years ago. The only place he could even come close to calling "home."

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke!"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and turned to the person who had called out. _Ino…_

A blonde girl threw herself upon him in a backbreaking hug. He fought back the urge to push her away. He _had _been away for four years after all. Call it a pity hug. To his relief, she let go quickly. A crowd formed around him as people greeted and patted him on the shoulder and tried to start up a conversation. Sasuke just smiled blandly and nodded a lot, not really listening to anyone. He glanced around at the many familiar faces, but didn't see those he was expecting to see. Finally, after several minutes, he saw someone that he had been looking for.

"Hey there, Sasuke." Greeted the silver-haired ninja. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Kakashi."

"I take it then, you were successful in getting your revenge then?"

"Yeah." He looked around at all the excited faces once more. "Hey, Kakashi? Where are Naruto and Sakura? I kinda figured they'd be the first ones in my face, y'know?"

The smiling creases in the corner of Kakashi's eye faded and he frowned beneath his mask. The look in his eye told Sasuke that he had been expecting the question, but not so soon.

Sasuke frowned, sensing that something was seriously wrong. "Kakashi," he said seriously, "What happened?"

The silver-haired man tilted his head to the left. "Come on, we should take a walk."

IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken

"He's back." Growled a rough, inhuman voice.

A young woman with long, pink hair stopped what she was doing and turned to face the owner of the voice, a blonde haired young man around her age.

"Who?"

The blonde grinned, exposing his long, sharp teeth. "Uchiha."

The young woman gasped and dropped her kunai. "Sasuke…" She whispered. "How-how do you know?"

"Do you not feel it?"

Suddenly she _did _feel it. His familiar chakra was moving alongside that of their old teacher. Old emotions rushed back to her, feelings she had though she had rid herself of ages ago. Feelings that ached and burned and a very painful memory of the day he had left her and caused her to hate him with a passion and her heart to turn to ice. At the moment, that hate was forgotten due to her shock.

"D-do you think we should go see him? I-I mean, I'm sure he would like to see us, Naruto-" She was cut short as a clawed hand grasped her throat and she was slammed into a wall. She coughed, choked, and grasped at his hand. The young man's red, slitted eyes flashed.

"I told you to never call me that again." He snarled. "Naruto is gone, Sakura. Hiding in the deep recesses of our mind. I expect you to remember that, no matter how shocking something is." He removed his hand, but continued to stay close enough for her to stay pressed against the wall. He had one clawed hand on either side of her.

She gasped and rubbed her neck. "Y-yes, my lord. Forgive my foolishness." She gasped. The possessed man only grunted in response. "Sensei? What about Sasuke? Will we see him?"

The blonde man smirked. "I see your old feelings have returned." He observed. The pink-haired girl flushed and looked away, not entirely sure. "Mmm, yes, we will see him soon enough. But, Sakura, don't forget," he licked the length of her exposed, pale neck, sending shivers up her spine. He brought his lips up o her ear and whispered, "He never wanted you."

The girl trembled slightly, pursed her lips, and nodded as her hatred and coldness came rushing back to her. "Yes, Lord Nine-Tails."

"That's my girl." He said, backing away. Then said in that strange, inhuman voice of his that hardly fit his appearance, "Now, show me the stances again. I want to make sure you've been practicing."

_IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken_

Omg! That's it? Yea…

Ack! Naruto the bad guy? Sort of… heh heh, you'll see.

So, what do you think? Should I continue or no? Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Originally done by IEatChicken this is IEatChicken's story originally. and chapters 1-3 are by IEatChicken.**_

_Summary_: it's been four years since Sasuke left Konoha. Upon his return, he can't help but wonder why neither Sakura or Naruto are there to greet him. To his shock, Naruto has been taken over by the Nine-Tailed fox and hasn't been seen by anyone in years except for the pink-haired kunochi who goes to his house every night. Can the Uchiha genius save his friends before it's too late for either of them? Or will the darkness inside of him turn them into bitter enemies? SasuXSakuXKyuubi

Omg! I'm so sorry! I know it's late! Please don't kill me! Chapter two! Yay!

Sorry if they all seem a little out of character. This is my first Naruto fic and my fingers have minds of their own. He he he…

Don't forget to R&R!

.o0O0o.

**Chapter 2- Hearts of Ice**

Sasuke walked up the hill steadily, his muscles loose and his face expressionless as always, but an air of nervousness hung about him. Last night, he had finally returned to Konoha after four years. The first people he expected to see were the pink-haired kunochi and the hyperactive knucklehead. Boy did he receive the shocker of a lifetime. He was more than tempted to not believe Kakashi, to believe that this was all a big, cruel hoax, but no matter what he told himself, he couldn't ignore that enormous, familiar, swirling amount of chakra that came from the apartment where the dobe lived.

He supposed he couldn't call the blonde that anymore, if what Kakashi said was true. That a year after he left, the boy had been taken over by the Nine-Tailed demon that was sealed within him and now Naruto could hardly be said to exist anymore.

(((flashback)))

"_Why didn't you do something, though?" Sasuke asked, bewildered, though his face didn't show it. "Surely you could have just gone and fixed the seal! Why didn't anyone do anything?"_

"_You think we didn't try to do something, Sasuke? I that what you think?" Kakashi said sharply. "We did try Sasuke, but no one was able to make it through the front door without getting killed on sight, let alone in the house!" he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We tried every trick in the book, but he always killed us before we could lay a scratch on him. Invisiblity, clones, animated corpses, nothing worked. Dozens of highly skilled shinobi died just trying to get in the house. Finally, the Hokage declared that we just leave him be. He wasn't killing any innocents or terrorizing the village. In fact, the only people who died were those sent to kill him. He didn't seem to be much of a threat. Anyone who tried to see him without the intent to kill simply had to give up after a while, and they never saw or heard from him at all, no matter how long they stood outside his door. No one has seen him once these past three years."_

(((end flashback)))

Sasuke kicked a stray stone that was in his path. Oh, yes, he truly did not want to believe a word that Kakashi said. He looked up and stopped, staring at the house where Sakura lived. He examined it with blunt curiosity. He'd never been to her home before, and it looked nothing like what he'd expected. The paint was peeling and looked old, and every curtain was drawn. Dozens of weeds and unkempt plants grew in a tangled mess in front of her home. An old swing hung from one of the thick branches of a willow tree, broken. It was very unlike Sakura.

(((flashback)))

"_And what about Sakura? You keep dropping hints that she's involved in this somehow."_

_Kakashi averted his gaze. "Well, yes. No one sees much of her anymore since you left. The only time people do see her is when she is at the market or something of the sort. She's grown cold since you've been gone. Her personality is completely different. I've never seen her smile once, and she rarely speaks. I don't know what happened between you two the day you left, but it didn't exactly have a positive effect on her."_

_Sasuke frowned. "There's something you're not telling me."_

_The silver-haired man laughed humorlessly. "You could always read people so easily."_

"_Well, what it it?"_

"_There are rumors… You see, other than the market, Sakura can be seen going to Naruto's apartment just about every night. No one knows for sure what she's doing, or how she manages to get inside his house without being killed, but the rumor is…"_

"_What?" Sasuke asked, getting impatient._

"_It is rumored that she is receiving training from the Nine-tailed Fox."_

_There was a silence between them._

"_Why would she do that?"_

"_Can you not think of a reason?"_

(((end flashback)))

Yes, he could think of a reason. To get over him and that night he left and how badly he had hurt her. He didn't regret that night, but he couldn't say he was proud about it either. He wasn't a complete ass. Unwilling to hesitate any longer, he went up to Sakura's door and knocked expectantly.

.o0O0o.

An annoying, noisy knock at the front door awake Sakura from her sleep. She ignored it until the noise became persistent, indicating the person wasn't leaving without her answering the door. She cursed and forced herself off the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, dammit!" She yelled down the stairs, wrapping a house robe around herself. _It had better not be that pig, Ino again. _She thought to herself. _I'm sick and tired of her coming by and trying to drag me out of the house when I should be sleeping. This time, she'd better get lost or I'll show her just what I can do. _She was in no mood for company today. She had pushed herself even harder than normal last night and so had Kyuubi. No doubt because Sasuke was back. He didn't want her to feel as if she weak.

She opened the door and glared at the one who stood there. "Oh," she said haughtily. "It's _you_."

Sasuke smirked. "What? Not going to jump on me and try to kiss me, Sakura?"

She wasn't amused. "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha. Now what the hell do you want, I'm trying to get some damn sleep."

He raised an eyebrow. This was certainly not the Sakura he remembered. And since when had she started calling him by his last name? "Sleep? At this hour?"

"So? What do you care? I was busy all night. Now _what do you want_?"

"Busy, eh? Training?" he asked, testing her to see if what the silver-haired jounin said was true.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been talking to Kakashi."

"May I come in?"

She stood silently for a moment before turning on her heel. "Feh. Whatever."

Cautiously, Sasuke stepped into the pink-haired woman's home, following her and closing the door behind him. She led him into the kitchen, acutely aware of him taking every detail of her unkempt house. It wasn't dirty, per se, but most of it was dusty and unused. The only reason she came home these days was to sleep and eat. She slept during the day and trained at night. That's how it was and how it had been for almost three years now.

She lit the stove and started to boil some water for tea out of common courtesy. She gestured for the Uchiha to sit at the table. Once she had the pot of water over the flame, she turned to the dark-haired man, crossing her arms. She was in no mood for this.

"Now, what did you come here for?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. To talk to you I suppose."

She was surprised. Since when did he come to her for that reason? "Then you wasted your time." She said coldly.

"So, how's Naruto?" He asked, ignoring how she clearly wanted him out of her sight.

She narrowed her mint colored eyes. "If you've spoken to Kakashi, then you already know."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to hear it from you." He said lazily. She stared harshly into hgis onyx colored eyes and nearly cringed at what she saw there.

_Sly bastard…_ She put the fire on the stove out. "Get the hell out of my house, Sasuke."

"Rumor has it that you're taking lessons from him."

"I said to get the hell out."

He stood and walked up to her, staring down at her matured form, for he was at least a head taller than her now. The robe she was wearing showed her curves nicely and her icy stare was somewhat intoxicating. She was pretty when she was angry.

"How are you going to do that? It's not like someone as weak as you can just shove me out the front door." Sasuke teased. He was enjoying pressing her buttons.

Sakura glared at his slender, chiseled, and, whether she would admit it or not, more handsome face. Weak, he called her _weak_. That added to the already blazing fire of anger that was burning inside her. Behind her back, she began making signs with one of her hands. She smirked at him.

"No, I'll do you one better. And I am not weak, you asshole." She said. "Transport." There was a puff of smoke and Sasuke was gone. She smiled and headed back up to her room. _That'll show him. _She thought gleefully. She put up a silencing jutsu on her room so she wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the day and gratefully climbed into bed.

.o0O0o.

Sasuke looked around, bewildered, as he popped up smack in the middle of the market place. "What the hell?" People paused, raised their eyebrows at him, and moved on. How the hell had she done that? Furious, he ran all the way back up to her house and pounded on the door.

"Sakura! Sakura, open up! Open the damn door right now, Sakura!"

(((upstairs)))

:snore:

(((back outside)))

"Sakura! Sakura, I said open the door!"

"Well, well. It seems you overstayed your welcome." Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi standing behind him. "I figured that might happen."

"You knew she could do that? Teleport me to a different place?"

"She does it to everyone who talks or stays around her too long. She's even done it on me before. I wouldn't suggest hitting her door any longer. Chances are she can't hear you and you'll just be wasting a perfectly good door."

Sasuke lowered his hand and glared at the house before walking away. Kakashi walked alongside him.

"So," Kakashi said casually, as if he were commenting on the weather, "What did _you_ do to upset her?"

Sasuke thought for a moment to calm his raging mind. "Well, I kept asking questions about Naruto."

Kakashi held up a finger. "Mistake number one. Anything else?"

"Well, I admit I teased her when she opened the door."

"Mistake number two."

"And when she told me to get out of her house, I told her she was too weak to throw me out."

"You called Sakura _weak_?" The silver-haired man said in astonishment.

"Is that…so bad?"

"Sorry. It's hard to remember that you're four years behind on everything that's been going on. Yes, it is so bad, especially seeing how she can probably kick your butt now days. I'm surprised she didn't attack you then and there."

"What? Sakura's not that strong."

"You're forgetting that it's been four years and that she's receiving training from and unknown teacher. There's actually no way to tell just how strong she's become, but she _has_ fought a few people, and she's defeated most of them quite easily."

"Hn. They must have been losers, then."

"Hey." Kakashi said in a hurt tone.

Sasuke froze. "She's fought _you_?"

"It was a very close match, I almost didn't make it, but she got distracted. And that was a year ago."

"You're joking."

"I'm not kidding, Sasuke. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some errands to run. Oh, and by the way, the Hokage wants to see you immediately." There was a pop, a puff of smoke, and Kakashi was gone. Sasuke stared at the place where the silver haired man had stood moments ago then looked back at Sakura's house.

(((flashback)))

"_No Sasuke! Don't go! Don't do it!"_

_He shook his arm in an attempt to get her off. "Get off me, Sakura! I'm leaving and that's that!" He hissed._

"_No, you can't! I won't let you! You could die out there!"_

_Finally, he succeeded in detaching her, sending her crashing to the ground. He started to run off, but she got right back up again._

"_No, Sasuke!"_

_He stopped and turned to face her then hit her just as she was coming up to him. She fell back with a cry and clutched a broken, bloody nose. Wet leaves and dirt got tangled in her pink hair. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked up at him._

"_Now lets get this straight, Sakura. You can't stop me from leaving. You're too weak and that's all you'll ever be. You can't possibly hope to stop me."_

"_B-but, Sasuke, I…"_

"_Save it. I know what you're going to say and I don't love you, Sakura. You were just a teammate, that's it. I never cared about you outside our missions. Get this into your head. I. Don't. Care. About. You."_

_The girl broke into sobs as he turned and walked away._

(((end flashback)))

"Sakura…" Sasuke murmured. After that incident, Naruto had chased after him. He winced, remembering the battle that had followed at the Valley of the End. He shook his head. _Don't think about that. They might suspect something. Wait…_ He frowned. Something was up. Why had they accepted him back with such open arms? Like nothing was wrong? Still frowning, he began toward the Hokage's office.

.o0O0o.

Oi, I don't like how that last flashback came out. It's too…bleh. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Originally done by IEatChicken this is IEatChicken's story originally. and chapters 1-3 are by IEatChicken.**_

Sorry for the bad news, but I'm putting the story on hiatus for a while. I know, it sucks! I've barely started this one! But I don't have much past this chapter written and I have a better story I'm going to put up soon. I WILL finish this story at some point, but just not now. Later.

Keep an eye out for my upcoming fic, "Over the Edge."

Sorry again. I love you reviewers. You keep me sane.

Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack!!! Did you all miss me? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**

**Yes, it's off Hiatus!!! Aren't you glad? Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I've got plot bunnies up the ying yang. If you want one, just email me and I'll take a look at what I've got.**

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter 3!! YAYA!!!**

.o0O0o.

Sakura cringed and buried her face further into her pillow when she felt someone shaking her shoulder, bringing her out of sleep. Idiot. She should have locked the back door too and not just the front one.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She said; her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm trying to sleep. Get out." A sharp slap on her butt was the response she got. She sat up with a yelp, her eyes furious. "What the-?"

Ino smirked with mischievous eyes. "Look, normally I wouldn't bother, but…"

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? Get out, I'm sick of going through this with you! I'm trying to sleep!" Sakura yelled, standing.

"Will you shut it and listen? Tsundae wants to see you. Now."

Sakura frowned. Why would Tsundae want to see her? She decided against being a medic-nin ages ago. "Why?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know the details. All I know is that it has something to do with Sasuke."

Sakura grimaced and smirked at the same time. Sasuke… she didn't want anything to do with him if she could help it. Him being around again woke up things inside her. Things she wanted dead. Him being back could ruin everything she'd been working so hard to accomplish for the last three years and not only that… It could complicate things between her and Kyuubi. Something that she'd been even harder to get.

But then, Sasuke was probably going over to see the Hokae too, right now. Heh. Maybe Tsundae would be giving him a "proper" welcome back to the village. It was like everyone had forgotten how the Uchiha had left the village four years ago. She had seen what lay behind his charcoal eyes when he was in her house that morning. She didn't get why no one else noticed it, the _real_ reason he had come back, but then she was always sharper than most people, especially now days.

"Alright." She said, giving in. "Now get out before I kill you."

Ino laughed. "Okay, okay. But are you sure you don't need help getting dressed? I mean, when was the last time you went out in public? Sure your fashion sense isn't a little rusty?"

"GET OUT!" Sakura yelled, throwing a pillow at the blonde. Ino dodged, but quickly exited the room, not knowing what sort of wrath the pink-haired girl was capable of unleashing and preferring not to find out.

Sakura sighed wearily and rubbed her temples. She was exhausted, she really didn't want to do this, she wanted to go back to sleep. She had really been pushing herself lately. The Chuunin exams were coming up again and she had a hunch that this year would be _the_ year.

Reluctantly, she got up and opened her closet, putting on a pair of loose black pants and a red haori. She pulled her long, pink hair into a quick, severe bun, letting her bangs fall freely, shaping her face.

Tucking her arms into her sleeves, she conducted a quick hand sign and poofed to the Hokage tower.

.o0O0o.

**There you go! Sorry it's so short. Still, aren't you all glad it's not on hold anymore? **

**Read and Review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.

Sakura glared at her former mentor. Tsunade had just ordered the kunoichi to guard Sasuke, due to his recent return to Konoha. Tsunade stared back completely unfazed. Sakura huffed in anger and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard its hinges almost came off.

Uchiha Sasuke slightly smirked at the brooding kunoichi. She was sitting in a tree, arms crossed, fists clenched, and a glare set in place. He took a step toward her.

"Go away." she warned darkly. Her tone almost made Sasuke tremble. He suppressed his fear and coolly said,

"Now, is that really something you should say to the person your supposed to guard?" Sakura looked toward him and venomously stated,

"You take another step and I swear I'll kill you. This is your only warning. Go away." The two got locked into a staring contest when Sasuke defiantly took a single step forward. Sakura was instantly behind him,

"You were warned." she whispered.

Sasuke quickly whipped around with a punch which Sakura easily dodged. Then went after the Uchiha with an attack of her own, that Sasuke barley dodged. Unconsciously Sasuke had activated his sharingan, which was the only reason he was able to keep up and barely dodge her moves. He let the first level of the curse seal come out and managed to grab one of Sakura's arms. She instantly grabbed his wrist and flung him over her head then slammed him hard on the ground. Sasuke gasped as a few of his ribs cracked. He tried to make distance with his former team mate as he willed back the curse seal.

"I'm not finished yet." she whispered in his ear. A wave of terror entered the Uchiha. He didn't have time to think before he was once again flying through the air. He landed with a thud and a sickening snap. The pain was even too much for Sasuke to handle as he let out a small cry of pain. Sakura was at him instantly and hit him across the face, slicing the side of his face with her nails. The Uchiha rolled a few times on the ground and moaned in the unbearable pain. Sakura became aware if there was too much noise there'd be a scene. So she sat on top of Sasuke, making sure to hit his aching ribs, she pinned both his arms down with her knees then with hands firmly around his neck she proceeded in choking him. Sasuke struggled under her grasp, despite his pain he tried to wriggle away from Sakura's death grip. When he began to feel numb and light headed he stopped his struggle and looked up at Sakura not with his sharingan but onyx eyes full of defeat.

Sakura gasped at the look in his eyes and thought back to when they were all apart of team seven.

The chains on inner-Sakura weakened slightly.

'Stop!' she shouted.

Sakura released her hold on Sasuke's neck and jumped about a yard away form him as he gasped for breath then moaned in pain. Sasuke looked over and his pained onyx eyes clashed with confused emerald.

"Sakura." he whispered.

"Stay away." she fearfully whispered back.

"Please. He'll be angry with me if you don't." Sasuke could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over with tears she refused to let fall. For a brief moment he saw the old Sakura he used to know. In a poof she was gone.

"Sasuke?!" a familiar voice gasped. Before he passed out Sasuke barley mumbled,

"Kakashi."

(end of chapter)

Gomen, i thought i'd already put this update up!, well anywho i hope ya'll liked it.

**THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY OWNED BY IEATCHICKEN**

THU


End file.
